


3. Making History

by MycroftRH



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ponders how the world will remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Making History

**Author's Note:**

> The second drabble (double drabble, actually, 200 words) of a 100 drabble challenge. It'll also be on Tumblr under http://mycroftrh.tumblr.com/tagged/mycroft%27s-100-drabble-challenge

"Does it ever occur to you that people are gonna write history books about us some day?"

"Peter, get down from there."

"Aww. No, but seriously. You think we should try to act more historical? Four-score and seven years ago, spandex was not yet fashionable - "

"Peter, that's expensive!"

"I was being careful. Do you think they'll know our names by then? Or will we just be blank-faced masks?"

"Everyone knows everyone's name except you. Peter, drop it."

"Bad choice of words."

"Peter!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I caught it, what do you think spider reflexes are for? Jeez Louise. I wonder if I'll be in high school textbooks. Kids'll get pop quizzes over whether the guy in the Sinister Six is Rhino or Elephant. I bet there’ll be Sinister Six mnemonics. Violent Rats Destroy Oligarchical Governments Maniacally – wait, that’s not enough people. I’m missing one. JARVIS, who’s in the lineup right now?”

“According to our current records, sir, Vulture, Electro, Doctor Octopus – “

“Peter I will call Clint to net-arrow you down if I have to!”

“Do you think they’ll say I’m a hero?”

“You’re an Avenger, Peter. You will always be remembered as a hero. I promise.”


End file.
